


Bits And Pieces

by Selenic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random original bits and pieces, written for various reasons and prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get these little pieces of stories that don't fit anywhere, prompted by different things, and I decided I might as well try to write them down and archive them too. Don't know how often they will appear, or what they will be like, but hope you will find them of interest :)

 

For [1 Million Words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) prompt 'Word of the Day: crepuscular'

_adjective_   
_1\. of, pertaining to, or resembling twilight; dim; indistinct._   
_2\. Zoology. appearing or active in the twilight, as certain bats and insects._

 

Girl Talk

...I mean the crepuscular activities took some getting used to, you know, him gettin’ in that coffin, always keeping an eye on that special watch of his that show when the sun is rising or setting, and so forth, but other than that, I think this whole moving in together has worked out pretty well for us.”

“Plus you get all that free time to yourself during the day, I always hate it when men try to keep you from meeting your friends, getting all possessive.”

“And he’s such an amazing kisser, just as long as he remembers to control his fangs...”

 


	2. One Day

 

For [1 Million Words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) prompt 'Word of the Day: substance'

One Day

There was no substance to it anymore. What had once been a physical thing—the knot in my stomach, the tightness in my throat, the paralysis of my body—was now but a wavering shadow in my thoughts, and even that would fade eventually. There would come a day when the last remnant of it would disappear with a final whimper, and I shall whisper my parting words without sorrow or remorse.

_Goodbye my fear, I have conquered you._

 


End file.
